


Blessed Hands Will Break Me: The Appendices

by ArvenaPeredhel



Series: Blessed Hands Will Break Me: The Appendices [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArvenaPeredhel/pseuds/ArvenaPeredhel
Summary: A collection of various story elements that don't fit into the main narrative of Blessed Hands. Worldbuilding, character notes, deleted scenes, and bonus stories will all be included here going forward.
Series: Blessed Hands Will Break Me: The Appendices [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658740
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Blessed Hands Will Break Me: The Appendices

**Author's Note:**

> There will be definitions of some explicit or sexual words here. Updates will happen periodically, to keep the list of terms complete and accurate. This is a glossary of ALL Quenya used in Blessed Hands and the stories set in its canon, both original Quenya words from the various lexicons and neo-Quenya that I developed for the sake of the story.

  * _**ai**_ \- an expression of surprise or shock or annoyance, usually translated “oh”
  * _**alatya**_ \- grandfather (familiar), a diminutive of _alatatar._ From a portmanteau of _alat+atar_ , “great”+“father”, not strictly correct but also the sort of thing you see used by children and after a period of linguistic development. Also a homonym for _alatya,_ meaning “to shield or ward off”, which I think is perfect for Nolofinwë and most elvish grandparents ~~except Fëanáro.~~
  * _**amil**_ \- mother, diminutive _ammë._ This word has some controversy; it’s sometimes rendered _amillë_ with _emmë_ as a pet name; I’ve chosen _amil_ due to its use in compounds like _amilessë._
  * _**amilessë**_ \- mother-name, ex. Maitimo, Astaldo, Tyelperinquar
  * _**appanyël**_ \- literally “you touch me”, used in a similar fashion to _touché_ in English
  * _**aran**_ \- king
  * _**asar/aþar**_ \- party, ball
  * _**atar**_ \- father, diminutive _atya_
  * _**atarháno** _\- uncle, literally “father-brother”. Developed from the use of “sister-son” and “sister-daughter” by Théoden in The Lord of the Rings; as this is translated from Westron, which had some limited elvish influences, it seemed fitting
  * _**atarnésa** _\- aunt, literally “father-sister” _  
_
  * _**ausa**_ \- phantom, shade, ghost
  * _**cilmessë**_ \- self-name, rendered _kilmessë_ in some HoME writings and in the text of the story. This is a name you choose for yourself, as opposed to being given it by someone else
  * _**condo**_ \- prince, but not in the direct line of succession
  * _**cuptalë**_ \- deceit, here used to indicate a card game similar to “Bullshit” or “Liar”
  * _**elda**_ \- elf, used where English would use “person” or “man (meaning ‘member of humanity’), plural _eldar_
  * _**enda**_ \- heart _ ****  
_
  * _**epessë**_ \- a name given by a friend or family member who is not a parent, usually used only by them or by a select few, ex. Russandol
  * _**erca**_ \- a verb stem meaning “to prick”, here used euphemistically to indicate “fuck”. Seen in _“á ercat”_ (fuck that/general “fuck”), _“ercamando”_ (literally “fuck-hell”, used as “fucking hell”), _“ercanyë”_ (fuck me), _“ércala”_ (fucking), etc.
  * _**essë**_ \- name, used here to mean father-name since we don’t have a direct translation
  * _**fëa**_ \- spirit, soul
  * _**hánoanel**_ \- niece, literally “brother-daughter”
  * _**hánoyon**_ \- nephew, literally “brother-son”, taken from _súyon,_ “nephew/daughter’s son”, PME 87/QL 87
  * _**haryon**_ \- prince in the direct line of succession
  * _**heru**_ \- lord, referring to a title or sense of being above someone socially
  * _**Herunúmen** _\- a formal title for Manwë, literally “west-lord”
  * _**hessanta**_ \- “become dead”, “become withered”. Used here as a generic curse.
  * _**hröa**_ \- body
  * _**lárëa**_ \- fatty, rich. Used here to mean a savory/main course at a feast
  * _**láramasta**_ \- a baklava-esque pastry that has thin dough sandwiching layers of nut cream and honey. Literally “flat cake”, translated thusly due to the Latin _placenta,_ which describes a similar dessert that the Romans had. (The word “baklava” has no consistently agreed upon etymology, hence my needing to look for substitutes.) In Valinor it was made with almond cream, in Beleriand it is made with chestnut cream
  * _**lissë**_ \- sweet. Used here to indicate a dessert course at a feast
  * _**maira**_ \- precious, sublime
  * _**mattarincë**_ \- literally “food (diminutive)”, plural _mattarinci._ Used to mean finger-food/hors d’ouevres at a party.
  * _**melindo**_ \- lover (masculine)
  * _**milt**_ \- semen, ejaculate
  * _**morco**_ \- bear
  * _**muk**_ \- shit, aka Findekáno’s favorite curse word
  * _**nenvalaina**_ \- alcohol. Literally “divine water”, translated due to the various human language that render “alcohol” as “water of life”
  * _**nér** \- _man (gender), plural _néri_
  * **_nís_** \- woman (gender), plural _níssi_
  * _**nînya**_ \- my/mine (listed as _ninya_ on Eldamo)
  * _**nómilt**_ \- pre-ejaculate, precome. From _nó+milt_ , “before”+“semen” (fun fact! I did not have to translate “semen!” Thanks JRRT!)
  * _**núrë**_ \- maid, servant girl
  * _**onóro** \- _brother (there are multiple Quenya and Sindarin words for siblings; I’ve chosen to use _onóro_ in casual conversation to refer to a biological brother when it’s not a compound word)
  * _**óravanyël**_ \- fully conjugated verb meaning “(you) forgive (me)”, from _órava+nyë+l_
  * _**querië**_ \- a partnered dance in 6/8 time, similar to a European waltz but with more complicated footwork and more room for lifts and dips as flourishes. Seen in _Did My Heart Love Til Now,_ but included here. Literally means “turning/revolving”, after “waltz”
  * _**ránelet**_ \- dandelion, literally “lion-tooth”. Translated from the French _dent de lion,_ which is where we get the English word.
  * _**roquen**_ \- knight
  * _**“Þauron eryavë míqualyën ve insë...”**_ \- a complete phrase, meaning _“Þauron only kisses you like himself”_ , seen in the alternate version of BH’s chapter ten
  * _**-t**_ \- a plural only used to indicate a matched pair of something, ex. _Aldat_ (the Trees) or _Ambarussat_ (the Fëanorian twins)
  * _**távananda**_ \- wine fermented from maple syrup, literally “great tree mead”. I wondered what alcohol the Sindar might have in a world with no light and therefore limited agriculture, and came to the conclusion that the most “awake” plants would have to be the trees
  * _**tungaquerma**_ \- a musical instrument that centers around a set of strings fixed in a cylindrical shape, with one pedal rotating them back and forth and another pedal propelling a bow that plays various notes and chords based on which strings it hits. Contained in a box, except for the top ring with strings attached to it. Produces a sound similar to a hurdy-gurdy, and played by moving the pedals with both feet and using the fingers of both hands to lift strings out of the way of the bow and prevent them from being sounded. Literally “taut/tight/resonant (of strings) spinning wheel”.
  * _**úmaia**_ \- not-Maia, bad Maia. From _ú+maia,_ or “not/without/bad”+“Maia”. Used to mean Sauron, or any of the Balrogs, or Morgoth’s servant spirits who aren’t orcs or enthralled elves.
  * _**vanimelda**_ \- beloved
  * _**wendë**_ \- maiden, maid (meaning young woman)
  * _**wilwarin**_ \- butterfly
  * **_yén_** \- the Valinorean/Noldorin “year”, roughly 144 of our solar years
  * _**yonya**_ \- my son (diminutive). A portmanteau of _yonyo_ (son) and _onya_ (my child)




End file.
